It is well known that with the continuing shrinkage of electronic circuit components, there is a concomitant need for operation at higher frequencies. At these higher frequencies, cross coupling between physically adjacent conductive paths becomes a greater problem. It is expected that chip-to-chip interconnections will require a one gigabit per year increase in the data rate. To achieve this goal it is desirable to further improve packaging structures in the first and second levels of packaging in order to support advanced circuit designs. This means that the losses and coupled noise attributes of the interconnect systems should be reduced relative to the current design. For glass ceramic MCMs (MultiChip Modules) the signal line losses are virtually zero. However, this makes the contribution of the coupled noise, to support the higher data rates, even more pronounced. The severity of this problem is highlighted in the Apr. 11, 2005 issue of EE Times.